1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flower vase and, more specifically, to a flower vase holder which is able to support a flower vase that holds one or more flower stems in an upright position so that the flower may be displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people like to give a single flower to friends or their significant other as a sign of their affection towards that person. Most stores that sell individual flowers place the stem of the flower in a small holder. The holder is generally in the shape of a small test tube. The holder will be filled with water or a sponge type material saturated with water. The stem of the flower is then placed through a small opening in the top of the holder. The holder generally holds enough water to keep the flower watered for at least a day.
The problem with the single stem flower holder is that the bottom of the holder is rounded. Thus, the holder is unable to stand upright so that the flower may be displayed. Even if the bottom of the holder was level, the holder would not be able to support the flower in an upright position since the flower would be too heavy for the holder to support the flower in an upright position.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a flower vase holder. The flower vase holder would be able to support and hold a flower vase in an upright position in order to display the flower.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flower vase holder.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flower vase holder that would be able to support and hold a flower vase in an upright position in order to display the flower.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention a holder for supporting a vase in an upright position. The holder has a base member. An adhesive is coupled to a bottom surface of the base member. The adhesive is used to coupling the holder onto a surface on which the vase is to be displayed. A holding member is coupled to the base. The holding member is used for holding the vase in an upright position.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a holder for supporting a vase in an upright position is disclosed. The holder has a base member. An adhesive is coupled to a bottom surface of the base member. The adhesive is used for coupling the holder onto a surface on which the vase is to be displayed. A holding member is coupled to the base for holding the vase in an upright position. The holding member is comprised of a column member which is coupled to and extends upward from the base member. A first cavity is formed on a top surface of the column member and extends into the column member. The first cavity is formed so that the first cavity is able to securely hold the vase within the first cavity in an upright position. A card holding device is further formed on the base member for holding a card.